All is Fair in Love and War
by RQueenLucyR
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Archenland with Crown Prince Hunter and his brother Prince Tyrone who both want Lucy's hand in a courtship. But when Calorman declares war on Narnia and Lucy is put in danger the true prince charming is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**All is Fair in Love and War**

 _Setting rebuilt Cair Paravel 2 years after PC. Pevensies get to stay. Late summer/early fall_

 **A/n Hi everyone! This is my first chapter of my first fanfic. I was super excited to finally publish this story. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out there before exams. Any ways please read and review. Tell me what to add/change or what you want to see happen in this story. Ta, Ta for Now**

 **Chroniclers P.O.V**

It all begins the eve of Lucy's coming of age ball. The Pevensies and Caspian are sitting in their private sitting room having a quick snack before they all retire for the evening.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Oh I do hope they serve these amazing cakes at your party Lu" Edmund mumbled while stuffing his face full of miny three tier cakes.

"They will if you do not eat them all" Peter joked wile Caspian took the tray of cakes away from Ed.

"I do not care what they serve. All I care is that I get to court again. I think I have been waiting long enough"

"Oh I do not know Lucy dear maybe we should wait just one more year. What do you say Susan." Peter said with a mischievous grin on his face.

At this we all laugh because let's face it I have waited long enough already.

"Any way back to business. You girls did make sure to invite the royalty from Colorman and Archenaland?" Caspian asked Susan and me.

Susan taking charge, as always, said "We did Caspian but we did not get a reply from the Tisroc in Colorman. Which I thought rather strange."

"I agree. Last time I check Colorman and Narnia had an okay relationship. We tolerated them and they tolerated us. That was thousand years ago…" Peter said reminiscing of time gone by since the last time we were in Narnia.

After that we all fell into silence thinking of the friend we lost but also of the friends we gained.

The clock struck eleven and as if we had all been in a trance everyone said goodnight and head up to their rooms. As Caspian and my Siblings left I decided to inspect the decorations one more time before I headed to bed.

As I looked around I admired the perfectly polished Crystal chandeliers. The beautiful violet and white roses in the vases around the room and draped around the windows. The throne dais was perfectly decorated with flowers and bows. As I looked around the nerves i had tried to keep down all day finally surfaced. I imagined myself walking in, wearing the dress Susan and I had picked out earlier in the week. The butterflies started to wake up in my stomach.

I had been wandering around the ballroom for a quarter of an hour when I heard voices in the hall that led to the royals bedchambers.

"Who goes there and why are you out of your room at this time of night" asked the dwarfen guard I knew was stationed at the foot of the stair that led to the royal's hall.

 **Prince Hunters P.O.V**

I had been trying to find my way to the kitchens for a midnight snack when I ran right into a dwarfen guard.

"Who goes there and why are you out of your room at this time of night" asked the guard

Trying to compose myself from the original shock I replied in my most commanding voice "I am Prince Hunter of Archenland and I am looking for the kitchens for a midnight snack. The Royal family told me to make myself at home so that is what I am doing"

As I finished my rant the look on the guards face told me he was anything but impressed.

"Well the kitchens are through that the ballroom not in the royal's chambers. I assume you can find your way to the ballroom." The guard asked smugly.

As soon as he had finish thank you I murmured a thank you and goodnight while running back the way I came and into the ballroom. As I entered the ballroom I stopped short. There standing in the moon light room was….a beautiful girl, seemingly mesmerized by the decor. I stood there standing, Taking in her shoulder length, slightly curly, red-brown hair. Her beautiful blue eyes, perfectly shaped mouth and her small cute nose…

"Oh you startled me…..Hunter! Oh have I missed you. It has been too long since the last time I saw you. Is Tyrone here too?"

When her voice reached my ears I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had never felt like this before, I suddenly felt nervous and excited to speak to this beautiful girl. I recognize that voice, but it is more mature since the last time I had heard it or was it...Wait that voice I had heard it just this morning. I knew how i was talking to...

"Lucy... Of course it is you. You are too right about how long it has been. Ty is here, but in bed" I replied astonished that this beautiful young lady was my best friend Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"You did not recognize me did you." As she finished this small but powerful statement, some of the light left her eyes.

"I did not recognize you because you have grown into beautiful young women; instead of the pretty little girl I called my best friend. You are so mature I forgot in the short time I say you last I just forgot, I am sorry" I finished this compliment and apology as Lucy ran out the door.

As I finished my walk to the kitchens I knew I was in trouble. I had fallen in love with Lucy my best friend. The beautiful girl I had played tag with in Anvard just last year, was now a gorgeous young women who I could fall in love with. I contemplated these thoughts as I finished my midnight snack. Lucy...

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I left hunter alone in the ballroom, no longer able to handle the embarrassment of my best friend not knowing how I am. Hunter a guy I stayed with for three months last year while my family was sick, did not recognize me. Though he did say I was beautiful I am sure he just said that so he would not get in trouble.

With these thoughts running through my head I made my way to my room. Just before my room I ran into open arms.

"Lucy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Caspian asked me, his voice dripping with concern.

Through tears I told him my story "Oh Caspian, Hunter he did not recognize me. I just greeted him this morning am I so easily forgotten that in only a couple of hours he forgot me. He and I spent 3 months together in the same castle, playing every day. He says I am beautiful more mature. How can I believe him? He admitted to forgetting about me. Am I so plain that he can forget me. Should I change my hair, the way I dress, or the way I act. Should I become like Su, dress like her act like her. Caspian tell me what should I do? Am I not beautiful or memorable. Caspian!" I finished my ramble with more tears in my eyes than I had started

I looked up into Caspian's eyes where I saw concern and what I thought was love….obviously the brotherly type of love. I knew I had run into the right brother for my problem.

 **Caspian's P.O.V**

"Oh Lu you know your brothers and me all know you are beautiful. That is why we are so over protective." I said hoping to calm her fears.

 **A/n Hello again. How did you like it? Please tell me truthfully what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what to change/add or your ideas to further the plot line of this story. I know it was short I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. A BIG thank you to Rosazul66** **for helping me and encouraging me. Ta Ta For Now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **General P.O.V**

The royal family woke to the sound of bustling servants getting ready for the banquet and ball this afternoon and evening.

The guest in their separate wing of Cair Paravel were also waking up and slowly making their way to the dining room for breakfast.

 **Tyrone's P.O.V**

"Hunter wake up it is time for breakfast" I said shaking my older brother, trying to get him to wake up.

"Get off me please Ty. I had a long night." Hunter mumbled while he made his way to the bathroom to have a bath.

"I noticed. Where were you last night?" I asked as I stood in front of him before he could get to the bathroom.

"I went to get a snack…"He replied trailing off with a distracted look in his eyes.

"What else happen when you went for your 'snack'?" I asked know that there is more to the story

"I saw Lucy and my has she grown. She is a young woman…. Well of course you would have noticed that yesterday but not me….no I cannot recognize her even two hours after I saw her again" He said as he turned around and went into the bathroom and started his bath.

I left our conversation at that. Thinking about what he said, Lucy, little Lucy, my best friend a young women? I had not thought of that when I saw her yesterday. I just saw my friend not really noticing the change in her appearance but of course she is, the reason we are here is for her coming of age ball….. I wonder who she will court, or if she will start courting right away. Knowing her brothers and Caspian you probably have to fight a duel to begin courting her. I wonder, would she court me, I have been in love with her since I first set eyes on her last year. When she came in surrounded by guards of different species. Hunter and I had snuck down to the foyer to watch our new guest arrive. When she entered our castle she was ushered away to our parents apparently to explain her sudden appearance on our doorstep. Later that same evening our parents introduced us and the butterflies in my stomach when her name comes up have been there ever since.

I am like an older brother to her she would never consider courting me….would she?

I contemplated these thoughts as I got dressed and ready for breakfast, knowing today would be a full day.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Three hours before the beginning of my birthday feast I was sitting at my vanity trying to decide how I should wear my hair.

I wonder if the boys have gotten any courtship proposals…

"Lucy! Pay attention! Do you like your hair this way." Asked my ladies maid Lady Genivere.

"Well… maybe. I do not know, what do you think Genivere?" I replied while looking at my hair, that was in a cascading waterfall braid around the crown of my head

"Lucy! There you are. Genivere let me do her hair you go get her gown ready. You excited Lu you look a little nervous. I am sure the boys will have to fend off many eligible bachelors." Susan entered the room bustling around as she always does when she is exciteed.

As she came up to me she took over the task of dealing with my hair. She tried multiple ways but finally after about 15 minutes she decided on a beautiful up do. My hair was pinned in curls at the base of my head with my crown on top.

"Oh Su my hair looks beautiful. How did you do that so quickly?" I asked her in amazement of how beautiful my hair looked.

"Lu do you not remember that is how I wore my hair at my coming of age ball. I had to do my hair in ten minutes because we were running so late. I thought it would be nice to share something on your special day." Susan replied looking at me in the mirror.

She was right, it was nice to share something today. My big sister turned around and looked at the dress that we had chosen for today.

"You know that dress looks like you. I think we picked the right one didn't we?" She asked me, turning around again to look me in the eye.

"Yes we definitely did pick the right dress." I said turning around to admire my dress.

It hung there on the door of my wardrobe. The blue ball gown sparkled in the sunlight. The full gown looked incredible; the sleeveless top had sparkles all around it looked gorgeous on me. At least that is what I thought. Every time I looked at it I thought of the day Su and I picked it. That was my favourite day since we came back to Narnia other than when Aslan was here. We spent so much time together, me trying on more dresses than I could count. I remember Su rating each one out of ten. The one we ended up picking was the only nine and a half out the whole bunch I tried on. But Susan kept saying there was something missing, she gave up trying to tell what it was and we decided on the blue ball gown

"Your majesties you need to put your dresses on we have only a half of an hour before the feast begins." Genivere announced entering the room with Susan dress, obviously assuming she was getting ready in my room. She was definitely right I was not letting Susan leave my side or else I might start to freak out. Suddenly the butterflies in my stomach woke up.

I walked toward my dress and took it off the hanger. Thirty minutes and I will officially be able to court again. It cannot get here soon enough… for me at least.

"Lu before you head out I have a present for you." Susan said as she pulled out a shimmering gold belt. "I finally realized what was missing from your dress. Narnian gold. This belt is made from the same fabric as the lion on Peter's armour. Do you like it?" She asked

"Oh Su I love it! Your right this is exactly what my dress needed" I replied while caressing the beautiful gold belt

"Could you tie it on me Su?" I asked while handing the belt back to her.

"Of course I will Lucy"

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I had been standing outside Lucy's door for ten minutes now. What was taking the girls so long? The feast starts in five minutes.

Wait the door is opening and…..Susan walks out.

"Susan is Lu almost ready we only have five minutes before her big entrance."I asked her as she walked out of the room in a pretty green ball gown. I do not have words to describe how pretty my younger sister looked in her dress.

"Hi Pete, you look nice too. Thank you for your complement on my dress I agree it is rather beautiful." She replied teasingly."Lucy is almost done do not worry she is just doing final touches on her makeup. She sent me out here to calm you down. You are more nervous than she is."

As she finished her sentence Lucy's door opened again and out walked a beautiful young woman in a blue ball gown with rhine stones covering the bodice and a thin gold belt around her waist separating the rhine stones from the rest of the blue skirt. As Lucy walked out she met my eyes and gave a little twirl to show off her gown. I could see in her eyes the want of my approval and pride in the dress she chose.

"Lucy…. You look gorgeous….. Are we ready to head down Caspian and Ed are waiting at the foot of the stairs to help me ward off… I mean escort you to the feast." I said while taking her arm and leading her to the stairs.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs we met Caspian and Edmund. Who could not take their eyes off Lucy.

"Wow...Lu...you look amazing. You look so…. grown up." Edmund said to Lucy in a dumbfounded way that I had never heard from him before.

"Lucy you look… Well there are no words to describe how wonderful you look" Caspian added seeming to have gained most of his composure while Ed had complimented Lu.

With Caspian, Edmund and Susan in tow we were off to the dinning room. The closer we got to the dining room the tighter a grip Lucy put on my arm. I could feel her heart quicken with nerves and excitement as we stopped behind the closed doors. I turned to her and said

"This is it. After today you will be able to court someone. As long as Ed and I approve of course. And you know Caspian doesn't have him mysteriously shipped off….By accident of course."Everyone chuckled at my poor excuse for a joke. "I couldn't be more proud of the gorgeous, intelligent and strong young lady you have become. I am sure you will have a wonderful time tonight and try not to worry about all the young men Ed, Caspian and I will be fending off all night. I really love you Lucy. Happy Birthday!" I finished my pep talk as the guards opened the doors and announced us, the royal family of Narnia.

 **Hunter's P.O.V**

Wow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter's P.O.V**

"Wow" I whispered to no one in particular.

Lucy looks stunning in her ball gown. I had better make sure she saves me a dance at the ball later tonight.

The meal started, and may I say that meal was definitely one of the best I have ever had. There was steaming tomato soup for the first course, a scrumptious greek salad for the second course, wonderful pork chops, mashed potatoes and steamed corn for the third course, and the fourth and final course was a mouth-watering crème brulee for desert.

During the meal I couldn't keep my eyes off Lucy and I noticed my brother was having the same problem. That is strange Ty never paid any girl any attention…I guess except for when Lucy was with us in Anvard. But still it was new for him to be staring at someone, a girl no less.

The meal finished and the guest were excused to go freshen up for the ball portion of the day. As I was ushered to my chamber I could not help but get one last look at Lucy before leaving. But man was that a bad idea, she caught me staring…at least I think she caught me.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

That is strange I could have sworn I had seen Hunter looking at me on his way out. Any who! Who cares I have to go freshen up for the ball.

I was about to leave the dining room when my brothers signaled the guards to close the doors.

As I turned back around to them I said "What did you do that for? I have to go freshen up before the ball starts. I cannot be late to my own ball."

"Well Lu we couldn't help but see a couple of the young men having a hard time focussing on their food instead of you and we thought we should ask you something." Edmund answered my question but also put more questions into my head. Before I had the chance of asking them Peter started to talk.

"You see Lu, even though you can court it does not mean you have to start right away. You could wait awhile if you would like. We just want to know if you…want us…to accept any…courtship proposals…tonight or just…you know wait some more." Peter said chocking out the final bit. He looked into my eyes, seeming to search for something.

"Well Pete, Ed if I get along with the man asking I do not see any problems with starting a courtship tonight or tomorrow." I answered their question as diplomatically as I could…without bursting into laughter at the sight of my brothers faces; which were totally stone faced with seriousness dripping off their noses….At least that is what I imagined would be happening if you could see seriousness.

When my answer registered in their minds their faces all the sudden became light and happy with a little bit of anger at the thought of me dating any one this young.

"Well then Lu off you go to get ready. We have some last minute things to get ready before the ball. And no you can't help with this project." Said a mischievous looking Edmund, which spiked my interest more than what he had said.

"But Ed I think I look fine and I really do love helping you. Do you not remember that little joke we pulled on Trufflehunter last week." I said trying to look as cute and innocent as I could with the excitement coursing through my veins at the secret the boys are keeping from me.

"As Ed said before, this is just a project for us boys. Now before I send for the guards… wait no for Susan I suggest you run along and freshen up. I love you Lu, but really go!" Peter added his two cents before he sent me away.

I left the grand dining room and wandered to my chambers where a flustered and slightly annoyed Susan was waiting for me.

"Now before you say anything to me, my lateness is our brother's fault. They had a question to ask me and no it was not about a courtship invitation." I said hopefully answering any of her unasked questions.

"Oh who cares you're here now aren't you? Any way your makeup and hair need a slight touch up before the ball and then you should have a quick lie down because there will be no sitting at the ball this evening!" Susan said in her fast but understandable way she talks when she is excited.

 **Peter's P.O.V**

Now that Lucy was gone Edmund and I headed to the ballroom, to begin setting up our gift for Lucy.

"Oh man Pete! Lu has no idea; she is going to be so excited." Edmund rambled on but I had already zoned out.

Today of all days I kept remembering what it was like when we first started ruling over Narnia, the first time, Lucy would always wander off for hours on end which lead to a search all over the Cair for her. Each time we found her she would be laughing and saying that it took us long enough. And as she grew up she became more involved with the politics surrounding her. Any time there was a treaty meeting she would come sit in her throne and listen carefully. She did that for many years until one especially heated treaty meeting with the Emperor of Calormen she cleared her throat and said the most diplomatic thing I have ever heard come from a twelve year old. Now I cannot seem to remember exactly what she said but whatever it was she ended up stopping another war. And ever since that day she has been an amazing young, happy, smart, and beautiful queen.

"Pete? Peter! Earth to Peter!" I was suddenly jerked back to the present where Caspian was calling me with a confused yet amused look on his face.

"I'm here! What do you need?" I asked slightly annoyed at myself for being caught daydreaming.

"I wanted you to look over my part of the gift but never mind!" He said offended at my snappy remark obviously.

"No, I do want to see it. Sorry for being snappy just annoyed at myself for being caught daydreaming. Now please Cas let me see your part?" I pleaded with him.

"Fine come look." He finally gave in after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

As I overlooked his part of the gift he and Ed were talking when it took an interesting turn.

"Oh come on Ed you had to of at least noticed them" Caspian said to Edmund

"Noticed what?" I asked slightly intrigued to know what had them both riled up so much.

Caspian turned to me, sighed and said "Why that the two Princes of Archenland, Tyrone and Hunter I believe, could not keep their eyes off Lucy at the meal earlier. You are not telling me you didn't notice either. Man you two are oblivious."

"Ty and Hunter? No couldn't be! She spent a couple months in Anvard with them last year when we were all sick. They are all just friends. Aren't they?" I spit out completely surprised at what Caspian had said.

"That is what I tried to tell him, Pete. But he wouldn't listen to me. Any way I need to go get my part of the gift ready see you all later." Edmund stated as he turned and walked out of the Ballroom just as another young man walked in.

"Excuse me, King Caspian and High King Peter, I have a question to ask you." The young man I now recognised as Prince Hunter of Archenland asked.

I gave a silent look to Caspian before answering him "Ask away Hunter. Oh and please call us Peter and Caspian"

"Well then….Peter, Caspian I was wondering if I might be able to well maybe begin courting Queen Lucy?" He asked giving me quite a shock. Once I had regained my composure I answered…..

 **Edmund's P.O.V**

As I made my way through the halls I ran into Prince Tyrone and after I said hi and was about to continue on my way he spoke up.

"King Edmund… I was wondering… If maybe I would be able to… begin courting your younger sister Queen Lucy?" As his question registered in my brain I had no clue what to answer. But he was waiting there silently with a look of pure hope on his face that I could not refuse him nor could I give him my blessing without Caspian and Peter there with me.

"Well Ty I cannot say yes, nor can I say no. When I talk to my brother and Caspian I will tell you our decision. I am truly sorry for making you wait. Now I must be on my way. See you at the Ball later" I replied using my diplomat skills to actually avoid answering him.

 _ **Please tell me what you think. Oh and what is the boys special gift, what will they say to Ty and Hunter. I guess you will have to wait and see. Thank you so much for reading and please review**_

 _ **Ta Ta For Now RQueenLucyR**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here I am back with another chapter. I for some reason have gotten a huge burst of inspiration and so this is my second chapter in as many days. I really hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE review it means the world to me when you do!**_

 _ **Ta Ta For Now See you at the end and enjoy!**_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

This is it! In less than five minutes I will be announced and will be able to court again. I am so excited! My brothers…not so much, they look so distracted. Strange?

But who cares less than a minute now. I can hear everyone in the ballroom quieting down. The guards shuffling around and then finally the door handles of the magnificent double gold doors turn slightly, than opening fully as the head guard announces my family and me.

I enter and…wow! The ballroom is just absolutely amazing. Everything I could ever imagine and more.

As I admire the decorations I feel someone gently grab my and lead me to the empty dance floor. When we stop I look up and see the smiling face of my oldest brother Peter looking down at me.

As the music of the first dance begins Peter leans down and whispers into my ear "Happy Birthday Lu! Hope it will be as magical as you have imagined it as. I love you!" he finished his statement as he twirled me into Edmund's waiting arms.

"Oh! Ed, where did you come from?"

"Why Pete and I thought you might like to have the first dance with both of your brothers. And since he started I get to finish the dance. Oh! Happy Birthday Lu."

We finish the dance and then I was passed on to the next young man and then the next one. This went on for almost three hours before I finally was in the arms of someone I knew.

"Ty! Hi, how have you been? I am so glad that it is you that I'm dancing with. This whole evening I have been dancing with strangers…."

"Hi Lu, I have missed you. I have been well thanks. And might I add you look stunning this evening….not that you don't always look stunning but you know what I mean." He cut off my rambling with some of his own.

We ended up dancing together for three songs. And those were some of my favourite dances that evening. We caught up with each other's lives and talk of everything from food to peace treaties. It was glorious, that is until Hunter cut in at the beginning of the fourth song. Being the Queen that I was I could not refuse his politely asked question, So the second last song of the night was with Hunter.

"Good evening Lu. I wanted to apologise for last just looked so grown up and I know that is not an excuse I am truly sorry." He apologised as any well-bred male should. Now in my heart I could not bring myself to forgive him…but aloud that was a different story.

"Of course I forgive you Hunter. I must admit I was a little upset that you did not recognise me. But that is all in the past. Now let us dance!"

We finished the rest of the dance in a strained silence not quite awkward but also not quite comfortable. As the music ended I excused myself from Hunter. Since I had already promised the last dance to….

"You're Majesties! Come quick! A messenger from Calormen has ridden up with a letter sealed by the Tisroc." One of the human guards called out as he entered the ballroom. His face flustered from the run from the gates to the ballroom.

Between my siblings and Caspian went the silent look that we all recognised as something that needed to be delt with quickly. My siblings rushed through the door in a flurry of skirts, tunics and murmured conversations. I noticed Caspian walking slowly towards me.

As he reached me he presented his arm, signaling to the band to begin the final dance of the night.

As we made our way to the middle of the now full dance floor he leaned down and whispered "Since you had promised this last dance to me, we thought it best not to alarm the guest's even more with the birthday girl running out before the end of the ball."

We dance in a strangely quiet ballroom. All eyes on the last two monarchs left in the ballroom. As the last notes ended everyone bowed to their partners than clapped for the band. The ballroom emptied out the quickest I have ever seen. When the last of our guest's had left Caspian and I hurried to Peter study where we had assumed my siblings had run off to.

 _(meanwhile in Peter's study)_

 **Peter's P.O.V**

"Calm down Daniel. Explain why you thought that this letter from the Tisroc so important that you had to interrupt Lucy's ball?" I asked a slightly less flustered guard. It had only been a couple of minutes since Susan, Ed and I left the ballroom. We had headed up to my study where we usually met.

"Well sire it was the messenger. He wanted to hand deliver the letter to you, so I assumed it was important." Daniel the guard answered my question looking quite nervous.

"Fine then, go fetch the messenger. And be quick!" Edmund shot out to the retreating figure of Daniel as he made his way back to the main gate of Cair Paravel.

"Boys please make this quick. We still have all the gifts to go through and all the thank you notes to write." Susan added when we were alone. She sounded as if this could just some simple letter of greeting, which I greatly hoped it was.

"Here he is you majesties." I was interrupted from my thoughts when Daniel brought in the messenger.

"Now I hate to be the guy who gives you bad news than runs but seeing as we are at war now I wouldn't like to be caught behind enemy lines. Have a nice evening, and wish Queen Lucy a Happy Birthday for me please." The messenger said all this while setting the letter on my desk and leaving the room, all in one swift motion I might add.

His words did not register until he was out of the room and down the hall.

"War!"

"Calm down Susan. We can deal with this. Let's look at the letter and see their reasoning behind declaring war on us." My ever-logical brother Edmund said as he grabbed the letter of my desk. "Now let's see what this blasted letter says, 'To, The Royal Family of Narnia, our barbarian neighbours. We, the Royal Family of glorious Calormen hereby declare war on your people and country for countless reasons. We expect a three-day peace period so that any Calormen's may leave your country and we will provide your countrymen the same amount of time before we begin taking prisoners.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back with another Chapter. So sorry for being so late with this chapter, I have had a really busy life. My best friends sister died and it has been really hard. So sorry for taking so long. Anyway have fun with this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own!**_

 **Caspian's P.O.V**

As the last guests exit the ball room Lucy grabs my arm and runs toward the exit that her siblings had used only minutes before. As our journey towards Peter's study began I couldn't help but think of the worst possible explanation for this sudden message from our neighbours. There were many things we had discussed these last two years, many decisions that we made that they disagreed with. Calormen and Narnia always had a stressed relationship; I just have no idea as to what this could be about.

As we turned the last corner I was shocked at how many of our war generals were in the hall outside of Pete's study. The generals, who were still all in their show uniform with their medals on full display, were all in deep conversation with one another. Noticing us they all suddenly got strangely quiet, as we walked by them all each bowed in turn and picked up their conversation where they had left off.

As the dwarven guard opened the door to Peter's study and announced us to our fellow monarchs the reason for the generals hit me.

"We are at war." Those four simple words from Edmund shock my very soul, in a bad way. The three monarchs explained all they could. They all had no idea why, they were as baffled as I was.

"Wait! Don't you remember the colorman dignitaries who asked for an audience with us last week? They had said that Lady Darnel was now a adviser to the Tisroc. Lady Darnel hates us after Peter refused her advances at the mid-summers eve ball. They had come to warn us but we dismissed them saying we were too busy with my birthday preparations." Lucy said interrupting our conversation.

Her brothers looked at her with surprise not very well hidden in their eyes. They seem to have forgotten that very important piece of information.

"Why of course Lu. Your right, I had forgotten about that. But why would she convince the Tisroc to declare war on us after Pete refused her once." Edmund asked always being the logical of the four.

" Because that wasn't the first time I had refused her. At the victory ball after out battle with Miraz I refused and many time after that to. So it makes sense and her younger sister is married to the Tisroc favourite son, she has leverage in the Colorman court, she could convince them to do anything I am sure of it. She is quite the seducer"

As we let Peter's word sink in. He stood up from his desk chair and headed to his book shelve. He stood there looking at the leather bound books studying the titles closely. Obviously searching for a specific book. As he knelt down to look at the lower shelve of the case I caught Lucy's eye. She seemed to have a look mixed between distraught and braveness. I made my way over to where she was sitting, in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Peter's desk. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong Pete stood up with a worn book in his hand.

"This is the history of wars between Colorman and Narnia, I would like you to study it Ed. Study it and tell me how we won before. And don't make any jokes about how old I am since I can't remember. Su take Lucy out of here and help her with her gifts and make sure our guests are comfortable. Caspian you come with me, were going to have a long discussion with our generals. We need to be prepared" Peter finished giving off directions and everyone leapt in to action to do as they were told.

As Lucy left the room she caught my eye. Her eyes told me a story of a young girl whose birthday had been ruined by an annoying country to the south and how disappointed she was. But under all that, they also told me a story of a brave young Queen who was ready to do anything for her country. Man how I loved that fiery young woman who I called my best friend.

 **Susan's P.O.V**

Lucy and I made our way towards the ballroom where all Lucy's presents where. That short walk was unusually quiet. I snuck a look at Lucy and say my dear little sister lost in deep thought.

We descended the last set of stairs before the now quiet ballroom. As we enter the dark room, I notice that there is less guards than normal. I look back at Lucy to see if she had noticed but she was focused on placing the presents in basket's that her handmaidens would bring upstairs for us to sort through.

"Lu did you and Caspian send the guards with our guest when you left earlier?" I asked scaring her out of her thoughts.

"No, why?" She answered standing up from her spot on the floor. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm sure it is nothing. I just don't see any of the usual guards around the place." I explain while walking closer to her, somehow hoping to feel safer. "Let's finish this job quickly, so we can head upstairs and grab a cup of hot cocoa."

"Yes, I agree. As long as we can have some cookies too." She said with the usual mischievous wink in her eye

We finish filling up all the baskets quite quickly and head up the stairs that lead to the royal's wing. As we walk through the castle I notice that none of the guards are at their stations. I will have to give the guards a stern talking to tomorrow. We enter the sitting room outside of Lucy's private chambers and ring the bell for a maid.

As we wait for the maid to bring us our cocoa Lucy takes a seat on a couch and begins unwrapping her gifts.

"I think I am going to see if Peter needs anything from me. Do you everything under control here Lu?" I asked her hopping she would let me go so that I could fine the guards

"Oh, yeah of course you go ahead. After I am done here I'll just head to bed. It has been a long night" She answered not exaggerating that last bit at all.

"Ok. Night Lu, Love you! See you in the morning" I said as I hug her and leave the room.

Now where to begin looking for the guards….

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

When Susan left I settle right back into unwrapping the many gifts that I received this evening. As I finish the first basket I hear a noise outside in the hall.

"Is anyone there? If it is the maids with the cocoa just come straight in" I call out to the noise in the hallway

A minute or two goes by and I hear no more noise so I get back to work. These gifts are so beautiful. So far I have gotten three new dresses, a new training sword from Edmund, new hairpins and so many beautiful pictures and art supplies.

Twenty minutes later and I am finished with all the baskets of gifts. I ring for my handmaidens to help me get ready for bed. Standing up and stretching I hear the door open, I turn…

 **Unknown P.O.V**

"Hurry up boys she won't stay out long. We need to get her out of the castle." I say at a hushed voice.

My men react immediately, each grabbing a limb of the unconscious queen and head out the door into the already clear hallway. We quietly sneak through the corridor and down the stairs heading for the service door behind the ballroom that was opened earlier this evening for last minute deliveries. We sneak through the door unnoticed and out to the stables where our wagon was waiting and ready for us to get away quickly.

Placing the queen on the floor and hopping up around her we give our driver the sign and he pulled out of the stables and onto the road heading away from the castle.

"Good job men. Part one complete now we have to get her to the drop point." I said as we entered the dark forest behind the castle.

 _ **Hey! Hope you enjoyed. And again sorry for the long, long break but it has been a hard time for me and my best friend. Thanks for understanding. Please Review! See you next time.**_

 _ **Ta, Ta, For Now!**_


	6. Special Note

_**Hey Guys! RQueenLucyR here! I am so very sorry for the (extremely) long wait. And you still have to wait this is not an update of the story but more an update on my life. A Lot has happened since I last talked to you all. My best friend and I had a falling out after, well after a really long fight. But I have a new group of friends who are amazing and so supportive and my life seems to be getting back together. I changed schools and my older siblings got married. So here I am almost 2018 finally sitting down to write again and I can not wait, but first i need some feedback from you guys tell me what you think! My next up date should be out sometime next week (25-29), and I can not wait to here from you guys. I am so excited to be back!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **RQueenLucyR,**_

 _ **Ta Ta For Now**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys here I am with a chapter (gasp! I know i'm alive, who would have guessed) Tell me what you think, can't wait to here from you guys. TTFN**_

 **Unknown P.O.V**

The night has become darker, the farther into the forest we go. Our driver begins to slow down as we near the drop point. My men begin to tense up, as we finally reach the point where we can get rid of our "precious" cargo.

"Daz, we are getting close, you should get the cargo ready for the drop. Remember what they said earlier 'we want it quick and painless, less than a minute', you should heed their advice" our driver warned me as he turned the wagon and stopped it so the drop could begin.

"Out we go men, leave her on the grass, we gotta get out of here quickly" I said as I jumped out to help them unload her.

We leave her on the grass and quickly jump back into the wagon and get out of there. Our wagon seems to have some sort of fog over, as my men let the knowledge of what they just did sink in for the first time.

"That was the right decision, right Daz? We picked the winning side, didn't we?" Marcus desperately asked me, he wanted something to hole to, someone that what he just did was for the right reasons. He was new to this business and you could tell. He continued to look at me, continuing to search for something that I wasn't sure I could give.

"I don't know...Marcus, I wish I did but I really, really have no idea"

 **Peter's P.O.V**

Caspian and I were trying to understand what our generals wanted us to do.

"Let me get this straight, Rubrin, you want us to wait, wait until the Colorman's see fit to attack us. That is the genius plan that you lot have come up with." Caspian snapped at the men gathered round the table. "We have a precisely trained army, right at our fingertips, and you are telling me that waiting is our best choice." He stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Caspian calm down, let us hear them out"

"Hear them out , hear them out. We have a country, and citizens to protect, and you are telling me to hear them out? NO!" he sat back, seemingly more calm.

"Ok, now that Caspian has calmed down, please explain to us, in more detail, why you believe this to be our best plan of action."

 **Susan's P.O.V**

Lu has been pretty quiet since last night, but really who could blame her. Her birthday party was interrupted because of a royal dispute, that a 16 year old should not have to worry about but she does anyways. I have decided to leave her alone, at least until supper, let her sleep it out, and go see if I can help Edmund.

"Ed, how's it going? Find anything that could be useful?"

"Not really Su...I feel so useless doing this. I should be in the war room with Pete and Caspian, but no Pete has sent me away to a far corner of the library, to read some old book that has information in it that I already knew." He snapped at me, slamming the book on the table and glaring at me, not looking impressed with my presence .

"Ed, just calm down. Peter is just trying to keep you safe. He doesn't want you in the middle of everything if he can help it. He sometimes forget that you were once also a celebrated war hero in the golden age," I crossed the room to him, placing my hand on his tense shoulder. "Just give him some time, I'm sure he'll remember. Just wait."

"I can't wait Su," He turner around, shaking my hand off his shoulder, crossing over to the bookshelf "He doesn't understand, he has always been the High King he has never answered to any one, except himself, and Aslan. I'm done reading,"he slid the book onto the shelf and turned to leave calling over his shoulder to me. "I'll be in the war room, with Peter and Caspian if you need me." he finished leaving me alone in the quiet library. I worry about my brother's sometimes, especially when I see them butt heads over little things that would eventually solve themselves.

 **Hunter's P.O.V**

Ty and I sat together, drinking our coffee while reading the newspaper. The Headline read "Colorman declares war night of Her Majesty The Queen Lucy the Valiant's Birthday Ball". Poor Lucy, she must be devastated.

"Lucy was so looking forward to her ball, for it to end on such a bad note, she must feel so bad" Tyrone said to me from across the couch. Glancing up from his reading.

"I know, but there is not much we can do without fathers permission. It is a waiting game now Ty" I said placing the paper down on the coffee table and standing up to walk across the room to the window

"What are you talking about Hunter, we can't just sit around as our greatest allies prepare for war," Ty said standing up, following after me beginning to tap on the wall, like a trapped inmate.

"Ty come on, calm down, we do not rule our country. We can't make any decision without fathers permission" I place my hand on his book, hoping to calm him.

" I can't calm down"

"How about you just wait until Father sends us a message then we can do something, ok?"

"Ok. But I can't sit in this room any more, I'm going to see if I can talk with Lu"

"Fine but don't stay away for to long, Father may make contact with us any time."

"I know"

 **Tyrone's P.O.V**

As I made my way to the Royal wing of the castle, I notice the diminished guard presence throughout the halls, almost as if they were in the middle of changing. I didn't take to much notice though, I was more interested in visiting with Lucy than worrying about guards. I climbed the stairs leading to the royals wing trying to remember which door lead to Lucy's chambers. I finally reached Lucy's door, I knocked, using our secret knock we created when she stayed with us in Archenland, expecting an answer right away. When she didn't answer the first time I knocked twice more times again expecting her to answer. When finally after knocking three times with no answer I felt the doorknob expecting it to be locked except it wasn't. I called out "Lucy, you in here. I just want to make sure your alright. The door was unlocked, so I came I hope that that is alright." I continued deeper into the dark room "Lucy! Lucy...Lucy! Lu… Lu.."

 **Chroniclers P.O.V**

He continued into the room and found an empty bed and a sign of a struggle. Once he realized what happened he ran into the hallway looking for someone to notify

"Someone! Please! Come, Lucy has been kidnapped! She isn't here! Someone Help…"


End file.
